kid
by madcrazedmags
Summary: while lying in bed together one night, rin fantasizes about his and haru's lovechild. rated t for lighthearted cursing.


**wrote this for a secret santa event goin on on tumblr! my secret santa wanted married and/or with children, and this is what i came up with! just a note that i wrote this before the "official" rinharu lovechild happened, so obviously it'll be a lot different from that. uwu also are rin and haru illegally married in this fic or do they just wear matching promise rings? we just don't know - u decide!**

* * *

"Haru, what do you think about having kids?"

Rin asks this one night when they're lying in bed together. They're facing each other, snuggling close, their heads on each other's shoulder. Rin's hot breathing tickles the skin on Haruka's neck.

Haru shifts, picking his head up to look at the other. "You _do_ know neither of us is capable of that?" he asks, his voice deadpan, matching his expression.

"Dumbass," Rin scoffs, fighting a grin, "I meant like adoption or something."

Haru presses the ring on his finger into Rin's back. "We couldn't even get married legally, Rin," he sighs. "What makes you think we could adopt a child together?"

"Th-that's… true," the other nods, deflating. Rin stays quiet for a while, so long that Haru thinks he's dropped the topic. But then Rin rolls onto his back, taking Haru with him. One of his hands comes up to card through the short black hair. "Could you imagine, though? If we _could_ have kids, I mean."

Haruka closes his eyes as the other strokes his hair, making a small noise. "You'd make a great father," he murmurs softly. Still quiet, he adds, "You're already a good uncle, anyways."

Rin chuckles. His sister's kids _do_ certainly seem to adore him, much to their mother's dismay – he plays the role of the troublesome uncle almost perfectly. "But just imagine our own kids, Haru," he says dreamily, shaking off those thoughts. "I dunno about you, but I bet we'd make the most gorgeous kid ever." Rin beams, giddy just thinking about it.

Rin's smile, as always, makes Haru fight off a smile, only this time he doesn't put up much of a fight. Haru smiles slightly and hums. "Mm, you think so?"

"Hell yes," Rin breathes, staring into space. "If we had a girl, we'd have to watch out for boys catcalling at her when she got older. She'd be gorgeous, Haru, absolutely gorgeous. Your eyes, my smile –"

"Hopefully not your teeth," Haru mutters jokingly, interrupting him.

Rin sniggers shortly at the interruption but continues. "And she'd have long, messy, raven hair – messy because mine is, and raven because yours."

Haru's smile grows a tad wider as he listens to Rin's fantasies. "Do you think she'd be a good swimmer?"

"Yeah," the other smirks breathlessly, "if she wanted to – I mean, we'd be okay with whatever sport she wanted to do, or even if she didn't want to do any sports at all, but she'd have such amazing potential as a swimmer, Haru. She'd probably get more gold medals than you and I did combined!"

Rin's ramblings just make Haru smile wider and wider. "You really would be a great father," he sighs happily. Haruka moves his head up to meet the other's eyes, and he kisses his cheek chastely. "What stroke would she swim?"

"Freestyle, probably," Rin decides, flushing a bit at the kiss. "It's the only stroke we have in common. But I'd love to teach her butterfly…" he trails off, pulling his hand away from raven hair and replacing it on Haru's back. His ring feels cold on the warm skin.

Haru sits on Rin's stomach, fighting back a shiver from the cold silver of the ring. "And her personality?"

Rin smiles up at him warmly. "She'd be a little bit of both of us – a bit cocky, like me, and quiet like you, and stubborn, _definitely_ stubborn, like the both of us. And she'd be _so_ passive aggressive, hah. And her laugh would be the prettiest thing you'd ever hear, like yours, Haru, and she'd be like me when she cries, and her voice would sound so pretty too…"

Haru's blue eyes shimmer as he looks down at Rin. "She sounds perfect."

Rin sits up and pulls Haruka into his lap, kissing his cheek now. "She would be. She'd be the most perfect little girl ever."

"I'm sure," Haru chuckles, turning his head to kiss the other shortly. "She'd have great genes, after all."

Rin hums happily against his lips, and Haru kisses him again, this time slow and long and lazy. Rin kisses back eagerly, pulling him closer, while Haru takes dominance over the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. He tugs on Rin's hair, knowing how much he likes that, and Rin growls just a tiny bit. After a while, Haruka breaks away for a breath.

"Rin," he pants breathlessly. "Let's – let's make a baby." Haru turns his head away slightly, flushing a little.

"Dumbass," Rin breathes, "you're the one who said –"

Haruka rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean…" he mumbles grumpily.

Rin's wine red eyes widen for a second before he breaks out into a grin. In a matter of seconds, he's on top of Haru, smothering him with kisses.

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed it! a review and a favorite would be nice ;w;**


End file.
